Long way to happy
by freedomqueen
Summary: AU. A chance at True Love. A chance to mend a bond torn by lies. Second chances. Will she take them? Love and acceptance are right there, she feels them, if it is possible she could touch them. Will she be brave enough to reach out for them? OutlawQueen eventually. Henry/Regina relationship development.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! :)

This is the first Outlaw Queen story we attempt to write. Yes, we are two (Dami aka GoodSpaghetti and Juli aka freedomqueen).

We wanted to give Regina a second chance at True Love, a second chance to mend the issues she has with her son, and, finally, after a long path of suffering and redemption... may find her happy ending? So... we came up with this! This is a Regina/Robin, Regina/Henry centric story.

We hope you like it and let us know what you think of it. We would really appreciate it :)

Without anything more to say here's the story. ENJOY!

* * *

_**Long way to happy**_

**CHAPTER 1**

The night was quiet.

Neverland in its wake, the _Jolly Roger_ sailed through the sky, as easily as though it were the sea. All complications that accursed place had meant to the rescue party were left behind as they traversed, the pale white of the moonlight their only guide amidst the darkness. Surrounding them, grey clouds drifted like spectres, eerie and unnerving.

They had left a defeated Peter Pan behind, and with them, taken those of the Lost Boys willing to desert their past life and–most importantly–their leader behind.

Henry was safe; that was the only thing that really mattered. Revenge… revenge could wait. That was something to be thought of it later, once they were all _home_.

* * *

"Feeling satisfied?" Tinkerbell asked as she approached The Dark One, with not the slightest hint of fear nor intimidation.

Rumplestiltskin just looked at her and did not answer. His attention was focused on one particular person standing on the quarterdeck, far as possible from the others and observing the sky above her, deep in thought. She seemed troubled, and–above all–lonely.

"You taught her well, you know. It's a real pity that you chose anger as her method of finding magic. Like you did to find, better, _take_ yours as well." The fairy stopped alongside him, following his gaze to the not-so-distant Regina. The Dark One did not spare her a glance.

"She could have been happy, you know. She knows that." Disappointment and something akin to pain tinged Tink's voice.

Finally Gold deigned to look intriguingly at the blond-haired woman beside him. This was perhaps the first time he had heard someone talk about Regina in a tender, rather than hateful way. The fairy cared for her, he dared to think.

"Would you ever apologize? Or, at least, would you tell her that after all, you did find your happiness–by sacrificing _hers_. You'll have to work it out with Bae, but he'll come around. He's a good boy. At least _you_ have someone to go back to." Tink's voice was harsh–trying to make him feel guilty–or so she believed. Recognising that Gold was willing to listen to her, Tink kept talking. _This_ _was the moment_. "Would you do it, any of it? Did you even care for her? Did you… _love_ her?"

"My apologies would not do her any good, not now. The time for apologies has passed. It was lost a long time ago." Still, his gaze did not waver from Regina. "I did care for her, in my own twisted way. Sadly, I admit; she never is going to be happy again, dearie. Now she is just some Evil Queen trying, _struggling_ I would dare to say, to accept that fact. That will be hard enough for her to handle." He paused suddenly, taking a deep breath. "Having her mentor recognizing all the good she could have done, all the good she _could have been_ would not do her any favours. That would only take her deeper."

"_You_ made her the Evil Queen." Tink snapped, prompting Gold to look at her for the second time during their conversation (even though she was the one doing practically all the talking).

"Perhaps… I just gave her _options_. She was the one who made the decisions."

"I think we both know better than that, _dearie_." Tink answered scathingly, mocking him. "She deserves better, from you of all people."

"What makes you believe that Regina's life concerns me? How is any of what you have said relevant to me?"

"You don't even feel sorry, do you?" She scoffed. "You have Belle waiting for you back in Storyblug, or whatever." Gold rolled his eyes at her incorrect pronunciation.

"You even have your son, a family. What does she have, Henry? Look at him." She pointed to where he was standing with the Charmings'. "I lost my wings for Regina. She was my only friend." Tears formed in the green eyes of the fairy, remembering how everything had ended for them. "I really did try to help her."

Tink smiled sadly, a pale hand wiping away shamelessly the single tear that had fallen down her fair cheek. "She trusted you... you and your anger-lessons _so much_. Dreaming about vengeance, talking proudly about her mentor and all the things, _dark things_, you would teach her…." Gold listened in silence. "She was lost then. You made sure of it."

Both stood awkwardly, watching as the former Evil Queen trembled under the pale light of the moon. She was crying, both could tell.

"You see that?" Tink broke the silence, gesturing once again to where Regina stood. "That, _dearie_, is a broken woman, your apprentice. _Your puppet_. That's what you made her. But you could change that. We can give her back her happy ending." Gold's head snapped back to the fairy, eyes fiercely meeting hers, brown to green. Tink's image was a little blurry. Was it tears that he had in his dark brown eyes? Could it be?

"Ho—how?" He hesitated, remorse washing over him. He had thought he would never feel that again and yet the fairy had found the one spot he had tried so hard to repress with all his might. Love.

_Love is weakness_, he thought. _But how wrong could it be to give into weakness just one more time?_ _Just this time_. _I finally do have everything, after all._

Could he be weak? Could he be selfless just this once? Could he be vulnerable for the sake of that young girl he remembered from now years ago?

That young, broken girl of whom he would stay with at nights until she cried herself out and finally succumbed to sleep. Oh yes, he remembered that suffering. He had thought of putting an end to it, but _his_ ends were greater. He needed his son. He would lead that young lady down the darkest of paths and leave her be, but after one particular night, he could no longer do that. He had witnessed so much suffering that the humane part of him refrained from leaving her behind. Yes, he would lead her down that path but he would take care of her, giving her _options_. He would make her stronger. He would not allow her to be a coward. He was going to make her the greatest, most powerful sorceress ever– a ruler. All he could not have been, for on the inside, behind the Dark One's magic, he was nothing but a coward. He had been weak for Regina once. Why couldn't he do it again? Only this time, it would really mean something. This time he would do the right thing. _Just this time_.

Sensing that Gold had lost himself deep in thought, Tink decided it was time to speak up again.

"We need a portal. I'll do the rest," she said, "I'll go talk to her, you create a portal and we will send–or _push_ her, whatever–to find her happiness. I have pixie dust but it has been a long time since I have used magic, so I need _you_ to open a portal." Tink tried to sound as sure as possible. She did not know if this would work, because _this_ Regina was no longer the Regina she had known back in the Enchanted Forest. She had seen her heart and that was proof enough. Sadly, darkness had won her over.

However, during their adventures in Neverland, Tink had caught glimpses of that young Regina. She had seen her when she talked about her son. _She is still there_, she thought. _She must be there_.

After all, True Love was eternal, Blue had told her that. But would Regina's darkened heart be an obstacle in her quest to find it? Tink picked hope over fear. True Love would turn that heart bright red. She believed. _I believe_, she thought.

"_You_. You are sending Regina to find her happiness, not me. She wouldn't be happy about being separated from Henry." Gold started to walk over to where Regina stood, the Charmings' following suit. Henry was hugging her now.

"Perhaps _that_ is part of the test as well, _dearie_. Not every day are you lucky enough to have an Evil Queen as your mother who kind of killed Peter Pan and _saved your heart_. You underestimate love, Rumplestiltskin. Sometimes drastic things have to happen for you to realize that you _truly_ love someone," Tink argued, "Just throw the pixie dust when I'm close enough to her."

* * *

They approached the others, who were talking cheerfully amongst themselves. Regina took advantage of Gold's and Tink's arrival to separate herself from the two idiots and their daughter, the Saviour. Henry was now cradled under the protective arm of Emma.

"So, how long before we reach Storybrooke?" Tink asked, moving to stand by Regina's side.

"Not too long," Emma answered. Regina took another step away as if the idea of going _home_ scared her. Tink noticed and took a step closer to her.

"Are you okay, Regina?"

"I'm fine. Tired, that's all," the former Queen said tersely, trying to avoid her gaze once more by turning her eyes to the sky above her.

"What's that?!" Henry shouted, escaping from Emma's grasp to could lean over the _Jolly Roger's_ railings.

Green light parted the sky and the sea below them began to swirl violently.

"I'm sorry," Tink apologised, and grabbed Regina's wrist, a metal bracelet appearing on it instantly.

"Tink, what the h–" Before she could finish, Tink pushed her over the side of the _Jolly Roger_. _Please stay alive_, she thought.

The Charmings' yelled her name. She could hear, but she couldn't see. She was falling. _Again_.

It took only half a second for Henry to realise what was going on. "_A portal,_" he breathed, seeing his mother plummet into it.

"_MOM!"_ Henry shouted, running to where Tink stood despite Emma's desperate attempts to hold him back. He started climbing the rail and jumped.

"Henry, _NO!"_ Emma cried, trying to jump as well, but Tink prevented the Charmings' from doing so. She froze them in their places. "Are you crazy?!" Emma shouted at her, "Let me go!" And then, she could move. The portal was gone, though.

Regina could hear their screams whilst she was falling. Was this all planned? Was this an act? Momentarily, she closed her eyes. The Charmings' had finally done it. They had finally gotten rid of her.

All she could see whilst she was helplessly falling was green light and... _Henry_. This was no plan. They would never have allowed him to be taken with her.

Unable to use magic, she could not reach out for him. A sad smile crept onto her face. Her little prince had jumped– he had come after her. Her sweet, brave boy.

She didn't feel so alone for the first time in...She could scarcely remember. She did not care. Her little prince would keep her safe wherever they were going, and so would she.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

I really want to say a big '**_Thank you_**' to **RichelleBrinkley** for beta-ing our chapter; I really appreciate that you also took the time to 'revise' the others as well. I couldn't be more happy with the result :)

So? How bad was it? Please review and let us know what did you think!

XoXo,

**Dami and Juli**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! :)

Thank you so much for your response to the story. The follows, favs, etc. We are really grateful and we also appreciate the fact that you took the time to write to us and encourage us to keep going with the story.

So… as a result of all that, here's the second chapter. Reviews are always welcomed!

Disclaimer: We do not own "Once Upon A Time" or any other recognizable character. This story is only for entertainment purpose.

* * *

_**Long way to happy**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Snow, Charming and Emma could not believe what had just happened. Tink had released them from her freezing spell, and yet they stayed rooted to their spots.

Emma had tears in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Her voice went out like a whisper, as if all the strength within her was gone– but suddenly, her bright green eyes turned to the fairy. "_What in the seven hells did you just do_?!" She yelled at Tink taking a menacing step towards her, but she was stopped by Prince Charming.

A strong hand gripped Emma's forearm. "Emma, stay calm." He breathed into his daughter's ear.

All those on the _Jolly Roger_ were watching the exchange. Even Hook had left the helm and hurried over to where the others stood. "Bloody hell, people! Can't you keep the peace for more than five minutes? What's happened now?" he asked gruffly, breaking just a little bit the tension.

Snow was the one to answer.

"Regina fell through a portal." She said matter-of-factly.

"Regina was _pushed off_ of this goddamned boat and fell through a fucking portal with _my _son." Emma hissed, correcting her mother.

"Ship, love. It's a ship and it's not damned– _and_ may I remind you, the lad is Her Majesty's son as well." Hook answered, smiling at her.

"Whatever," Emma sighed and turned to Tink once more, "Now… _you_." She pointed to where the other blond haired woman was. "Could you explain to us what exactly you did and why?" Emma asked with a courtesy that made her mouth ache. She just wanted to shake a little common sense into the fairy.

Tink did not answer. She glanced at Gold who was leaving, to prepare himself for landing. "We are about to reach Storybrooke. Get ready and stop arguing or you will all die. This conversation is over for now." The entire group looked curiously at him but obliged. _Yes, I need to be alive to kill that damn fairy_, Emma thought.

* * *

Most of the townspeople were waiting for them when they arrived. Bright, happy faces greeted them as they descended from the _Jolly Roger_. The feeling of reunion, belonging, family and _home_ filled the air.

Sadly, as soon as all the hugs and smiles were over the rescue party could see expressions of worry on the faces of the inhabitants of Storybrooke.

They were thinking of Henry, and The Queen, Regina.

"Where is the Queen?!" A dwarf asked and the others started repeating the same question, rumors spreading fast.

"She's kidnapped him."

"She's dead."

"She killed him."

"They didn't make it."

Those were the more gentler comments the rescue party could hear.

"SILENCE!" Snow White shouted. The crowd stopped talking and turned to look at their former leader. "First of all, let me tell you that Regina had nothing to do with Henry's disappearance. _Both_ of them are lost. Second, you don't have to worry, we'll find him. We'll bring him back." She could see the looks in the Storybrooke residents' faces. They still hated her, they still hated Regina, and for a second she thought that that fact would never change. Then, she noticed the concerned look in Granny and Ruby's eyes. At least those two were expecting more from her. She smiled.

"We are going to get _both_ of them back _home_." She said determinedly.

Charming hugged her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Snow looked to where an uncomfortable Emma stood. She reached out her hand to her. "We'll find them. We don't leave family behind, Emma."

Emma snorted. She was angry. She had just gotten her son back, and in the blink of an eye, she had lost him again.

"Pretty sure about that, huh?" She could see the pain in her mother's eyes, but did not care. They had left her behind. _They fucking left me behind_, she thought. "You send me through a magic wardrobe. You _both_ leave _me_ behind. How is that _family_ to you?" She was crying, because she remembered Neverland.

She remembered the land that had helped realize who she truly was: an orphan. No hope, no savior–just an orphan. She had been left behind.

"Just…don't follow me", she breathed out.

Snow tried to, but David stopped her. "She's worried about Henry, Snow. Give her space."

Snow swallowed back tears. "Let's go home," she whispered.

* * *

When they arrived home, Emma was already there. She had taken a shower and was sitting on the couch. Red eyes stared at them as soon as Snow and David opened the door.

Then, Emma went back to staring off into the distance.

Snow nodded to David. He went upstairs.

"Emma, can I speak with you?" she asked timidly, taking a place next to her on the couch. "Regina will bring Henry back. You have to trust her." Snow took away the trembling cup of tea that Emma had in her hands. She put it on the floor.

"Listen to me, honey. She will."

"How can…." She stopped, for she could not speak. Tears stung in her throat. "How can you be so sure about that?!" She stood up and started pacing. "You told me that she couldn't change. How can I trust that she will bring my son back? HOW?" She yelled, but she was not angry. Snow could tell.

"You believed her about the Archie-thing. You were right. You only know her as the Mayor and Henry's possessive mother, Emma, and yet you believed in her. Neverland changed her. Maybe you cannot tell the difference, for you do not know her as The Evil Queen but I, _I_ saw her grow. I would dare say that I saw glimpses of the Regina I once knew. _Believe_, Emma. She needs it now more than ever."

Emma sat beside her mother in silence.

"I'm scared." She admitted after a while, wiping away tears. "He jumped after her. He willingly jumped. I just… I don't want to be left behind," she admitted with a choking sob.

Her heart was breaking into little tiny pieces. She was not used to exposing herself. She did not like it how felt doing so.

"Honey…" Snow hugged her. "Regina _is_ his mother too. Like it or not. He would have jumped for you as well. I would have, David too. Even Hook would have done it." She stopped, tracing circles softly on Emma's back. "Henry loves her, for she has been his mother for ten long years, baby. As hard he tried he could not ignore that. You can't go around ignoring True Love's call…"

"True-" Snow cut her off. "Emma, listen to me. If the bond between Henry and Regina gets stronger, do not panic. _You_ are his mother, too. He went out looking out for you. He wants you in his life. Maybe this is just a chance to make things better, healthier. You need to take this chance, and believe." Emma slowly away from her mother's embrace.

"Maybe…" She said firmly. "But I would like to talk to Tinkerbell and Gold, to be sure. Would you… would you come with me?"

* * *

"Apparently the closed sign is useless. I was considering putting it down." Gold's voice sounded from the back of his shop when he heard the door being opened.

Snow and Emma went through directly, without asking for any kind of permission. Tink was there as well. Both Emma and Snow were a little surprised at that.

_Great_, Emma thought, _I can kill two birds with one stone_.

"I need to talk to you. _Both_ of you," She emphasized. Tink looked uncomfortably to where Gold and Belle were standing. "Alone," Emma added.

Gold said something to Belle and she left the room. Snow and Emma sat on the bed. Tink and Gold remained standing, arms folded in front of them.

"Where are Henry and Regina? Where did you send them?" she asked to the fairy directly.

"The Enchanted Forest," Gold answered. Tink looked at him, puzzled. She thought he would not speak at all. After all, it had been her plan.

"Why?"

"Let's just say Her Majesty had a few unsolved matters there." Again, Tink had tried to speak but Gold prevented her from doing so by answering for her.

"What kinds of matters?"

"Things you do not have to worry about, Miss Swan."

"Like hell I have to worry! She is with my son!" she yelled, trying to stand up. Snow grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Henry is her son as well, if I may remind you," Gold said. "The bond torn by lies they need to mend, Miss Swan. Also something else must be discovered, something your mother is quite familiar with. But that, dearie, is not my story to tell. So now, if you would please leave…" Both Snow and Emma stood up, seeing that they were not going to get more answers.

"How can I talk to Henry?" Emma asked as Gold lead them outside the shop.

"The answer again lies in bonds, Miss Swan. The first and the second were born of vengeance. The third, however, was a product of a willing choice; it was born of True Love." Then, he slammed the door in their faces.

"Thanks for doing that," Tink said as she approached the front of the shop.

"Do not thank me, dearie. Not yet. I did nothing. For now I only scared away the vultures from the rotten meat."

"Regina's life is _not_ rotten," She snapped at him angrily, "True Love will save her. Her son will save her."

"Oh, that is a certainty, dearie. But have you asked yourself– would The Queen let herself be saved?

* * *

**– The Enchanted Forest –**

She woke up to a constant pain running throughout her body. Deep brown eyes fluttered open, blinded by a powerful bright white light. The pain was intense, spreading through her blood. She fainted.

* * *

Regina could feel how slowly her senses brought her back to consciousness. Remembering the bright light, she did not open her eyes immediately. Cursing, and with a pounding pain in her head, she sat up on the warm grass. Eyes were still closed. She felt so dizzy. She slowly began to open her eyes, afraid of what she might find… Nothing.

"What….?" She breathed, seeing that nothing but darkness surrounded her. She searched for Tink's restraining magical bracelet, but it was gone. "Clever, fairy," she said to herself, smiling.

She tried to stand up, but she did not have enough energy to do so.

The sound of breaking branches caused her eyes to snap to where the sound had come from.

"Who's there?" she called out. "Show yourself!" A fireball appeared in her left hand, illuminating the place. She saw someone hiding behind a tree. Despite her headache, she stood up and went to where the stranger was hiding. He stepped out, making himself visible.

"Who… are you?" Regina asked, stopping in her tracks–fireball still in hand– just a few steps away from a four year-old little boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with a tiny, soft voice. "You not from here." Regina was amused. Was she dreaming?

"I'm Regina," she offered. The boy took a curious step towards her.

"Roland, m'lord," the young boy answered. Regina smiled at his mistake before collapsing against the ground, her magic momentarily gone. Darkness surrounded them once more.

The boy gasped and took the final steps so he could touch her. "Guegina," he put a small hand on her forehead. His father taught him that when someone had their forehead warm, it meant that they were sick.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, trying to stand up on her feet again. The boy helped her and guided her to the nearest tree so she could lean against it.

"I'm going to find Papa, Gueguina. Stay here." And then he left.

_Henry_, she thought, trying to get up again and search for her son–but the pain appeared again, making her fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Regina woke up feeling something warm grasped around her middle. She opened her eyes and saw Roland. His head was on her stomach, and his arms around her middle. She smiled. Gently she tucked a lock of brown hair behind the little boy's ear.

She hummed to him, thinking of ways to find her son.

She did not know how much time had passed until Roland moved, and when she looked down she saw shining brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hello, little fellow," She greeted.

"STAND UP, you evil witch!" a man shouted, coming out of the bushes, followed by at least four other men. As quickly as she could, a completely startled Regina stood up straight, hiding Roland behind her.

When had they found her? Why hadn't she heard anything? Gods... she was losing her touch.

Storybrooke was a relatively safe place, but not The Enchanted Forest. There, she would have to have four eyes and ears; there, Regina would have to be careful, _on guard_.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" the man warned her. Regina conjured a fireball but before she could throw it, an arrow flew through the air and almost hit her right below her left breast; luckily she only felt a scratch. She could not move.

A woman was approaching her and took Roland by the hand. She fell, again. She was getting used to falling.

"Tie her up!" the woman commanded, walking away with the little boy.

_The only woman_, Regina noticed before beginnig to lose all her senses, prisoner to the blinding pain.

Regina could feel something thick spreading through her veins. Her blood was burning her inside out. _Oh no_, she though, but before she could finish her train of thought, a pained scream wracked the calm silence of the forest. She felt as though she was being cut in half. She curled herself into a ball, hugging herself as if she could make the pain go away. Another scream tore from her mouth.

Behind those waves of pain she could feel that she was being restrained, and then a hand pressing hard on her collarbone. She relaxed, thinking she had passed out–but she was still awake. The pain did not leave her, but as she seemed to be in some kind of zombie state she could not totally feel it. She could also hear the strong beat of a strong heart.

"Don't…" she whispered half- conscious. "My son…"

The man looked intensely at the brunette in his arms. Mulan walked near him with Roland next to her. "What is she saying?"

"Nothing that makes sense," Robin answered to Mulan. He glanced at Roland, who was silently crying. "I'm sorry, son. The lady will be okay." He felt sorry for not had listened to his son. Roland had told him that a beautiful woman was lost and hurt in the woods, and that she could do magic. Yet, he had not believed him–that was why his little boy had left in the middle of the night to stay with the mysterious woman. Now he could tell it was all real.

* * *

"What did you to her?!" Henry screamed, hurrying to where Robin had stopped with his mother in his arms. "She is in pain," he continued, seeing the facial expression of his mother. "She has magic!" He yelled at the adult.

Robin left Regina upon a soft animal skin near the now-extinguished fire.

"You could have killed her!" Henry punched Robin in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards.

Robin grabbed Henry's hand so he could not hit him anymore. "But she is alive, boy. A man of mine… a woman shot her with a poisoned arrow. We believed she was going to hurt Roland."

"She is not _that_ anymore!" Henry argued, and without another word he went to Roland and his mother.

"Mom…" he called, but she did not answer. "Mom…" he tried shaking her. "MOM!"

"Okay, lad, that's enough," Robin said, taking Henry by his arms. He sat the older boy on a log, "Listen to me, Henry. I'm sorry. She will be fine, the poison will go away." The boy was crying. "What's her name, fellow?" Robin asked, smiling and ruffling Henry's hair.

"Regina," Henry answered, wiping away his tears.

"Regina will be fine. Now, go with Roland and find some watery-grapes so we can keep her hydrated."

Henry did not move.

"I'll watch her until you come back." Robin promised. He took a quick glance to where the woman, Regina, was lying. Roland had not lied–she was beautiful indeed; and at the same time, the most intriguing woman he had ever seen. Even asleep, even her clothes were strange.

"Fine," Henry agreed reluctantly. The boys disappeared into the woods.

Robin sat next to Regina. He took a wet rag and placed it on her forehead.

"Are we going to keep her?" Mulan asked, the rest of the merry men milling behind her. "She has magic, Robin. She's dangerous." The merry men voiced their agreement.

"She is sick now, and her son is scared as hell. We are not going to abandon them."

Robin did not even bother to look Mulan in the eye. He continued watching over Regina, replacingthe wet rag from time to time.

"We could take the boy," Mulan added.

"Go and hunt something for dinner, _all of you_!" Robin shouted, getting to his feet. He saw Regina had furrowed her eyebrows as if she was listening to what he was saying. "_Now_!"

Yes, he hated magic as well. He did not like having a witch in his camp, or the witch's son–but they had done nothing to them, so the debt was going to be paid. Then, he and his merry men would continue on their way. Witch and son behind him, or so he believed…

He did not know that fate had something greater in store for him.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

So? This one was a little bit larger, you can't complain right? We are already working on the 3rd chapter so if the odds are in our favour it won't be that long until next time.

Before I go, again I would like to say a big '**Thank you**' to our dear beta, **RichelleBrinkley **:)

Have a great day/night everyone! XoXo

Dami and Juli :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! :) We are sorry about the delay. The reason was that we had a very hard time looking for someone to help us with the final correction... but here we are and so is the new chapter. That's why we also want to truly thank to our friends who helped us with the previous chapters: Radu and Cailyn, without them chapter one, two and three wouldn't exist. THANKS AGAIN! 3

Now... to our readers: thank you so much for your response, the new favs, follows, and the reviews. It really means a lot and also encourage us to keep on writing!

Disclaimer: In the second chapter.

ENJOY and let us know what did you think!

* * *

_**Long way to happy**_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Stay… away" Regina's voice caused Henry, Robin, and Roland to look at her immediately.

The rest of the merry men and Mulan were metres away from Regina and Henry's camp. They were afraid of them both.

"She's waking up!" Henry said rising on his feet to get to her side. "Mom…" he tried calling to her.

"Don't…. Daniel… No."

Both of the adults frowned at Regina's words. Robin had Roland in his arms. Henry knelt by Regina's side.

"Lad, I don't think she is. The poison must be leaving her, that's why she's speaking."

"Mom!" Henry insisted, gripping his mother's arm. "Wake up!"

"David… I… We… need him."

Tears welled in Henry's eyes. Robin left Roland on the ground beside him and took Henry's arms with his hands. "Listen to me, young man. Your mother will be fine. You were by her side all day, nothing has changed. Go get some sleep in Roland's tent."

"I won't leave her alone!" He cried out. "I'm not going to do _that _ever again!"

"Papa can look out for Guegina," Roland interjected "won't you?" Roland asked his father. Puppy brown eyes looked up at him.

"He won't. He is as afraid of her as the others." Henry blurted out as a matter of fact, wiping his fallen tears away. Robin looked at the older boy.

"Maybe I am, in fact, a little scared, but _that_ is something the lady will never know. Off with you two, now."

"Come Henwy!" Roland happily invited the older boy to his tent. Henry gave a quick glance to his mother. He was so tired. He needed some sleep and he wasn't going that far anyway, just a few metres away. And so they left.

"Un… untie me!" Regina screamed causing Robin to jump and stumble a few steps backwards. She was moving as if she was trying to get free of something. "UNTIE ME!" Robin quickly knelt before her and despite of telling Henry just a few minutes ago that his mother was not going to wake up, he began shaking her gently.

"My lady… My lady… Regina… wake up," He called softly trying not to attract the attention of his men. "Regina…" she continued moving, but Robin could tell it was more like struggling. "For God's sake woman, stay still!" He raised his voice nervously, while giving soft touches to her face to try to wake her up. Her hand gripped his, stopping all movements, both from hers and his. She then rested both hands, still entangled, over her chest. "Stay... Daniel..." her grip of his hand grew stronger. He frowned. Her face was in peace now and she went back to sleeping peacefully.

"Better now..." Robin half-breathed to himself. It was a little bit awkward now that he realized that his hand was still in Regina's. He tried gently to slip it away. "No. Don't". Regina said, again making her grip even stronger.

"Okay, fine!" He said, defeated. "Is it always this way with you?" Robin huffed and made himself comfortable with his back against a tree, still holding her hand. He then smiled a little at the fact that he was talking to her like if she was actually listening. Maybe he needed some sleep as well.

* * *

"Who's Daniel?" Roland asked curiously while he watched Henry light a candle.

"My mom's fiancé." Henry answered not paying too much attention to the little boy.

"Fiancé? What's a fiancé?" He asked again, nearing to the warm fire.

"Someone's True Love," he replied looking for something in his bag. "Do you and your father live in the woods?" He asked, taking two chocolates bars out of it. He offered one to Roland, and the boy look at it intrigued.

"And who's David?" He asked, mimicking Henry's movements to get rid of the chocolate's wrapper.

"I asked first. David is my grandfather." _Why would mom want to see David of all people?_ He thought. Both eat the chocolate in silence. Roland making funny faces to the new flavour in his mouth.

"We live in a castle. Enoooooooormous castle," he gestured with his tiny little hands, all dirty with chocolate. "We went to the woods 'cause we saw a bright green light in the sky. Papa said he couldn't leave me. Then we found you and at night I found Guegina, your mom!" He spoke cheerfully. "Can she be my mum too?" He asked timidly while nearing Henry, both sitting cross-legged], now their legs almost touching. Henry almost yelled at him, but then he saw something in the little boy's eye, something that made him feel guilty, even if he had resisted the urge to snap at him.

"Where's your mom Roland? Regina is _my_ mom, we can't share her." Maybe his words were too harsh, for Roland rose to his feet and went to his skin, which laid on the ground, giving his back to Henry. "Roland... I'm sorry." Henry tried. "I'm worried for my mom and I shouldn't have treated you like that... _That_ was how I treated her..." Henry finished absently.

The younger boy turned in his improvised bed. "My mommy is with the stars now. Papa said so." He nodded against his pillow. "I want a mommy here, not there." He pointed to the sky. Henry smiled sadly at his little fellow. Maybe this time he could do something right and protect Roland, as his older brother. "I could be your big brother if you want me to."

"You would do that for me?" Roland asked with eyes as big as eggs.

"Of course." Henry smiled and blew out the light of the candle, making himself comfortable in the improvised bed as well. "Goodnight Roland,"

"Night, Henwy."

And for the first time since he had eaten the poisoned apple turnover, he did not go to the netherworld. Instead he dreamt of a young lady, with long brown curls to the middle of her back and a light brown-haired young man just a few inches taller than the lady. They were walking in the woods, side by side, talking. He was behind them, following their steps. The voices, he could hear, were full of hope, joy and love. He could tell they were in love. A branch cracked under Henry's foot and the young couple turned down to look at him. The young woman was his mother. "Henry!" She screamed, and then, he woke up.

**- XXXXXXXXXXX -**

He hurried up out of the tent and went to where his mother was. Robin was there trying to keep Regina in place. She was awake.

* * *

"Get off of me!" she yelled at him and slapped Robin across the face. He tried to reach her hands but she hit him again.

"What is happening?!" Henry asked preoccupied seeing that Robin could not control her.

"Nothing, just..." Another slap.

"Now, that's it!" He said annoyed and grabbed Regina's hand. She opened her eyes and looked him in the eye. "This is how ladies behave." He smiled while he immobilized her hands. She kicked him in retaliation.

He loosened his grip and backed away. "Deal with her; she is your mother after all." He tiredly breathed out and went to the other camp.

"She's not even completely awake!" Henry shouted while Robin was leaving. "Moron." He said more to himself than to be heard. "Mom... listen. Relax, it must be the poison." Regina was still now, eyes closed.

"Henry... I can't move" She said.

"Wh... why?" He blurted out, touching her face. She was still burning.

"Where are we? Who's that man?

"Nobody" Henry answered, still caressing Regina's face. "Go back to sleep mom, it's not even dawn. I'll stay here."

"Henry... no." She tried to stay awake but her eyes closed again. She dreamt of his son and a man that had him captive. She needed to rescue him.

Henry stood tall on his feet and went to where Robin was, next to the creaky fire.

"What on Earth you think you are doing?" Henry demanded. He tried to imitate Regina's posture when she was annoyed with him and also her fierce glare, the feeling of courage and bravery invading his whole body.

"I beg your pard-"

"Go and take care of her. You promised me." The young boy demanded.

"I'm not going back so she can slap me, boy. She's fine."

"If you don't go, I'll go and Roland will come with me as well. I thought he needed to rest. I thought you were the adult here." Robin tried to protest but seeing Henry's determined look he did not do so.

"Fine. I bet you got those manners from your mother. Gods help me when she wakes up." Henry glared at him but did not say a word. He went to Roland's tent for more sleep.

The little boy hadn't even moved.

* * *

The sun was rising in the sky. A soft pink colour prevailed in it. Robin gaze up at it and then to the woman next to him. He gently touched her forehead. The fever was gone. Glossy brown eyes were looking at him.

"Who are you?" She asked with a raspy voice. He smiled a bit at her. He could tell she was completely awake now, and not in some zombie state. He offered a hand to her so she could sit in the skin. She took it; she had to play nice if she wanted things to work out.

"Robin Hood is the name, my lady. Are you okay?" He asked seeing a purple sparkle in Regina's eyes.

"Fine." She answered rubbing her temple. "Now... tell me. My... lord." She was mocking him, he could tell. He felt pain running through his back when it was slammed against the tree he was previously resting on. He could not breathe and the branches that hugged his whole body against the tree made the task even more difficult.

"My lady... stop." He tried. Regina was now on her feet.

"Where's my son?" She yelled at the stranger. "Give him back to me!"

"Regi... na, let me explain it to you." Her hold grew stronger and he could not breathe. "STOP!" He cried out in pain.

**- XXXXXXXXXXX -**

Henry heard the scream and went to their camp. _They must be fighting again_, he thought. _What a child! I can't believe this is the real Robin Hood_. Long strides were necessary before he reached the place and saw his mother completely awake and Robin trapped to a tree.

"MOM!" He screamed at her.

She looked at him and a smile spread across her face. "Henry…"she said or so he believed, he started feeling that rejection again. He hated when she did magic. He did not know how but she was now kneeling in front of him, touching his check and ruffling his hair. He wanted to push her away, and tell her how much he hated her for doing magic but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Honey, are you alright?" Regina asked, concern written all over her face and voice. She was still weak, he could tell. "Henry?" He blinked, surprised that her touch was warm and it felt good, so good.

"Leave him," he whispered "he is helping us." A bump was heard and then a voice cursing out loud. He saw Robin getting on his feet, trying to regain his normal breathing. Regina hugged him and for the first time in the last few months he hugged her back without a second thought. He now understood that her magic and actions as well were not evil. She was a lioness trying to protect her little lion, her son. She had always been a lioness, but only now he realized it. He backed away and touched her check. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much." Robin interrupted before the woman could answer, stepping closer to them. Regina stood on her feet in front of Henry. "Stay away," she warned him.

"Stop yelling woman or you are going to wake up the whole camp!"

"You don't get to tell me what I can or cannot do, _sir_." _Again that mocking tone_, Robin thought.

"You owe me an apology." He said rubbing his arm.

"I owe you _nothing_." She hissed.

"You do, actually." Henry interfered. "You were sick mom, and Robin and I took care of you." Regina watched cautiously at the man in front of her. "May I ask why?"

Robin snorted, seeing the distrust in the lady's voice. Henry could felt the tension growing between the adults.

"Mom, just say you are sorry." Henry urged trying to avoid World War III.

"Fine. I am." She answered, defeated, looking Robin straight in the eye.

"You are what?" He asked provoking her, firmly holding her gaze. He smiled mischievously at her. "I believe I did not hear what you are feeling sorry about."

Henry gave a little poke to his mother's flank. "For using magic on you. I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"Very much"

"I'll leave you to speak as _adults_. Behave yourselves, okay? Is _that _understood?" Neither of the adults replied. Henry walked away and entered Roland's tent again.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while. Regina felt tired; she could sleep a month if they allowed her to do so.

"So…" Robin began the conversation, taking a step closer to her after seeing her tired expression. He believed she was going to faint at any time. "Regina, like Regina The Evil Queen… ah?" Regina flinched at that title.

"_That_ would be me," she answered as a matter of fact. He saw Robin take a step back. "Relax, _thief_, I am not going to hurt you." She smiled evilly at him. "If I could, I would obtain very much pleasure in doing so, but I won't."

"You… you really are her?"

"Close your mouth, you are drooling dear." She crossed her arms in front her chest and kept staring at him. "You wish I was…" he winked at her and went the same way Henry had left.

She breathed out and took a seat against the tree. Most people would have run away the instant she admitted to being who she truly was: The Evil Queen.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Regina was dozing off when she heard her son's voice calling at her and felt his gentle touch. He was holding an apple, some watery-grapes, a tooth brush and toothpaste. "Here. Eat something," He sat himself in front of her "I've already eaten mom. I have this extra toothbrush in my bag, as you _always_ tell me. There's a lake just a few metres away from here, I'll go with you, but first you need to eat." She smiled, words couldn't leave her mouth. She could not believe that Henry was actually taking care of her. She thought that she had lost him for good but he had proved her wrong by jumping after her. She stroked him affectionately and then took the apple in her hands. "Thank you, Henry" her throat hurt every time she spoke, she could felt something burning inside of her.

"We are going to Mr Gold's castle. So you have to eat and clean yourself."

"Henry, we have no time for that. We need to get _you _home. Emm-"

"Later. We need to get _you_ better." He said, standing to his feet. While she ate the apple she thought that maybe her little prince was all grown up now. She also thought that he would be a good ruler, a good prince furthermore, a remarkable king: loved and respected by everyone in the realm. If only they could stay here and rebuild their life together… just the two of them: A queen and her little prince, a queen and her only and rightful heir, a queen and her knight. A mother and her son. She smiled at him. She took another bite of the apple, Henry watched her closely. "Why did Tink push you off? Were you arguing?" She swallowed. "No, Henry. We were not arguing and I do not know why she pushed me off." Oh maybe she wasn't a hundred percent sure but she had a clue of why Tink had pushed her off. But could it be, after all this time? "How did you find that man?"

"His name is Robin and _he found me_ and took care of me until we found you."

"Guegina!" A soft, cheerful voice called her name and she saw the little boy from the first night in the forest jumping happily to where she was sitting. The younger boy did not even hesitate in jumping into her arms and hugged her. "You are awake!" Henry smiled, maybe he could share her. This was not going to last forever after all. "Hello Roland" Regina greeted him stroking a block of hair behind the little boy's ear. "How are you?"

"Happy!" He hugged her again and snuggled against her. She grabbed the tooth brush and the toothpaste with one hand and with the other she kept Roland in place, holding him up; his legs around her middle, still hugging her. She rose to her feet, and Henry helped her.

"Someone is in a better mood. Aren't we now?" Robin voice's attracted their attention. "Papa!" Roland screamed and was off of Regina's embrace and ran to his father's arms.

"That… _that _person is your father?" She could not hide her surprise. Roland looked curiously at her. "Yep" He answered.

"Who the hell would…" she said sharply.

"Mooom….." Henry scolded her.

"Wash yourself. We are leaving whenever you are ready, _Your Majesty_. Besides… you are getting really stinky." He scrunched up his nose, Roland giggled.

"How dare y-"

"Let's go mom!" Henry cut her off and took his mother's hands in his before the two adults could jump at each other's throats again.

He lead her to the lake. The water was salty, but it did not matter. She brushed her teeth and magically cleaned herself, keeping the same clothes and then she did the same with Henry.

"Thank you," He smiled "mom," he looked at her worriedly "Robin asked me to tell you something. You can't let the others know you are… _were_ The Evil Queen."

* * *

When they get back to the camp the men were saddling the horses. Robin was teaching Roland how to do so with his little pony. "You will ride with me, my lady, and your son will go with Little John." Robin said not even bothering to look her in the eye. Henry approached the father and son and watched while they saddled Roland's pony.

"I know how to ride and my son will come with me. If not, we better walk" Robin now glanced at Regina and saw her defiant look.

"Mulan, bring Silver to the lady" he commanded without taking his eyes away from the brunette.

"Let me help you" Regina offered Henry, once Silver was in front of them, so she could help him upon their mare. She knew he was too heavy for her, but she did it anyway. Robin saw her intention and hurried to her. He put a hand on her back sending cold shivers through her body. She was not used to being touched. "Let me…" he offered. Regina took a place behind him and let him help. Henry was now up the mare.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look pretty tired." Robin asked Regina taking her hands in his. She shuddered. With the other hand he took the reins of Silver and placed it in Regina's hand. He knelt and offered her help, she accepted and climbed on her horse, Henry sat ahead of her, his back close to her chest.

Robin smiled. _Maybe she is not that infuriating after all_, he thought. Silver whinnied. "Do I have something in my face?" Regina asked, dragging him back to reality. Robin climbed on to his own horse and neared her. "Oh, yes… a little of arrogance right… there." He touched the corner of her mouth and smiled, satisfied at her reaction and then sprinted off with his horse.

"The insolence …" She cursed, but followed him and Roland.

* * *

"I didn't know you could ride" Henry said touching Silver's mane.

"You never asked..." She answered, keeping just a few metres away from Robin. Roland was beside her now.

"Who taught you?"

"My father and Daniel." She smiled while memories danced in her brown eyes.

"Can _you _teach me?" Henry asked timidly, trying to look up at his mother's face. She nodded but kept her eyes in the path. She could tell Robin was arguing with the lady warrior. She did not like her. They must have been riding for almost an hour now.

The woods were quiet, not a bird or animal could be heard, and that was making Regina feel uneasy. She softly moved her reins, making Silver catch up with Robin's horse. "Something's wrong." She told him. Robin looked back at her. "If you are tired, you just have to say it..."

"I'm not tired!" She yelled at him, making Silver go closer to Robin's horse and nearly touching. "I'm telling you, something is wrong." Regina glanced to her right and saw a ray of red light coming. She pushed Robin off of his saddle and then took Henry down with her before the light could hit them. The other men and Mulan stopped in their tracks. "What the hell was that for?!" Robin yelled as he took long strides to where Regina was lying on the ground with Henry on top of her.

"DOWN!" She screamed at Robin, but seeing that he did not listen she stretched out her hand and conjured a shield to protect Robin from a new ray of red light.

She stood, Henry beside her. "Harpies" She half-breathed, for the air had been knocked out of her lungs when she fell off of the horse.

Another ray of red light. This time Mulan stopped it with her sword.

"Go to the Dark One's castle!" Robin commanded to his merry men "Little John, take Roland with you!" The men obeyed and left Mulan, Robin, Regina and Henry and the three horses of theirs behind. "I can't see her" Robin said stepping closer to Regina. "Silence", she commanded. They could hear some irrational chattering. "Henry…" she began "get Silver and run. She will lead you to the castle" Henry frowned but did not move. "No, I won't leave you."

"Henry, NOW!" she ordered, before creating another shield protecting them from another red blow. With a _puff _Henry was up on Silver and she instantly was off.

Regina and Robin were back to back now. "You should've left." He said dryly. "Shut up, please." She snapped and threw a fireball into the woods. Laughs could be heard now. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted out. A woman appeared from the middle of nowhere. The creature was half bird, half woman. From up her middle a beautiful woman was staring back at them, the rest of her body was some type of eagle. Her arms were also wings. Mulan swung her sword.

Regina threw another fireball at the creature and almost hit her. The bird launched at Regina but before it could catch her Robin shut an arrow at the creature causing her to fly higher so she could avoid it. "Watch out!" Regina warned as the creature flew over] them. A ray of red light almost hit Robin but Regina's magic prevented it from doing so. She bent, hands resting upon her knees. She was tired and magic was only consuming her energy. Robin and Mulan went to her. "Are you okay?" Robin asked concerned.

"I can't do magic," she breath out, bending over trying to catch her breath. "Careful!" Mulan rejected another blow from the creature. "We need to distract her. I'll do it, _you_ kill her Robin. "_You_," she pointed at Regina "magic yourself out of here". The woman-bird tried to strike again. Regina was fast enough to snatch a sword from Robin's sheath. Robin tried to object but Regina was running away to face the dreadful creature. He went after her but it was late. The beast was looking right back at her now, standing on her feet on the ground. The woman-bird started soaring just a few inches from the ground; she increased her speed and launched herself forward to catch her prey. Regina was faster though, and before Robin reached out for her to push her off she jumped to the creature's back and made it turn around and fly high into the trees, but before the bird could take flight she cut off her head with Robin's sword, both of them spiralling down to the ground the instant she did so. A sonorous bump was heard when the beast hit the ground with Regina on her back. Robin and Mulan ran to her. The archer took her from below her arms and dragged her from underneath the harpy. "Regina" he called to her. She opened her eyes. "Gods damn you woman!" He yelled still holding her in his arms "Do that again and _I_'ll kill you." She smiled, not really caring that he had her in his strong arms; her whole body ached, for she had fallen below the hideous creature.

"Try, _that_ thief" She said with no malice in her voice, just taunting him. He smiled at her and heard Mulan's whistle. Her and Robin's horse appeared. Mulan nodded and helped Regina up on Robin's horse. "We better leave before others come." Mulan suggested.

"She is right." Regina agreed while she felt Robin making himself comfortable behind her "I can walk" she offered shyly, she did not like the feeling of having his chest pressed to her back at all.

"Shut up, woman." Robin sent Winter to a trot.

"As you wish…" She answered in a slow voice.

* * *

Robin could tell she was falling asleep, for from time to time her head went backwards to rest on his shoulder and snapped forward avoiding the contact. "Sleep. You are tired."

"I am not" She argued with a groggy voice.

"Sure you are not." With his strong hands he moved her so she was now seated across the horse. "What ar-"

"Sleep. You've shown yourself off and using such amount of magic when you just have it back did no good to you." Her head was now resting heavily on his shoulder; Robin had her secure with one hand and with the other he lead the horse. She did not fight back.

"I think I hate you, you know…" she admitted sleepily. Robin could not do anything but smile; luckily she could not see him.

"I quite fancy you when you are not yelling at me," he said and stopped talking just a few seconds "oh wait, since we have met you are yelling at me so… yeah, maybe I quite hate you too, infuriating woman."

"Shut up." She replied.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty_."

**- XXXXXXXXXXX -**

They rode in silence with a completely asleep Regina. The Dark One's castle was just a few minutes ahead of them. "I know what you are doing," Mulan urged her horse next to Robin and Regina. The man frowned. He could tell that Mulan had been a little stressed out since The Queen and her son's arrival. "I know who she is, Robin. The Evil Queen." Robin just looked at his partner. _Exactly. She was The Evil Queen_, he thought. "You like her."

"Wha-"

"For our own good she will be leaving in 3 days. That's it or I'll tell the others. They will hunt her down, Robin." The archer looked back ahead.

"I do not like her."

"Not yet. But knowing you, you will. In spite of being who she is, she has qualities you admire: bravery, pride, determination, and certainly, zero respect of the authorities." He did not speak through the rest of the ride. He thought of Mulan's words. He couldn't like The Evil Queen, she was evil. And yet, he did not see an evil queen. All he saw in the woman as she had slept in his arms was a lioness: a brave, proud, determined and, sometimes, arrogant lioness. Not some evil queen.

He saw a lioness willing to kill whoever tried to hurt her little boy.

He smiled at his thoughts, for he considered himself a lion too.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

Chapter 4 is almost finished! And we believe we've found a permanent beta so I'm pretty sure I can tell you that the wait won't be that long again.

Have a great week everyone! XoXo

Dami and Juli :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! You have missed us, right? We hope you did. Well… we are back.

We are really, _really_, sorry for the delay. The thing is that we had a hard (_really hard_) time looking for a permanent beta, but thanks to the Gods we finally found one. We are (and you should as well) really grateful to **RichelleBrinkley**, without her… we wouldn't be here, writing the AN. So, **THANK YOU** :)

This time, we are not making any promises about the next update because the last time we did… well, you know what happened. What it's certain is that the next chapter is already written. Our dearest beta only have to take a _deep_ dive into it.

In this chapter we introduce you two mysterious siblings that are physically inspired on Legolas and Tauriel from "The Hobbit".

Read, _enjoy_, and if you're in a good mood, review. It really help us to keep our hopes high and continue with this story.

* * *

**_Long way to happy_**

**CHAPTER 4**

"What happened to her?" Henry asked worriedly when he saw Robin entering the castle with his mother in his arms.

"Shh..." he soothed, "She is just asleep. Follow me. I'll tell you later, boy."

Robin crossed the tall wooden doors, then a great hall full of ancient portraits, and headed straight for a giant staircase. "Come," he commanded. Henry did so.

They left Regina in a room on the second floor. The room had a king-sized bed and the biggest wardrobe Henry had ever seen. There was a desk with a giant, dirty mirror near the door. The walls were a soft white, with not a portrait nor frame adorning them. Another door led to what he thought was probably a bathroom. The balcony was smaller than the room and had nothing on it, just the railing.

The room seemed empty and lifeless to Henry, as if no one had been there for decades.

When Robin laid Regina in bed he finally spoke up. "What happened to her?"

"Your mother slayed some hideous monster using a stolen sword–_mine, _as a matter of fact. She has used a great deal of magic and run out of energy." He stood, approaching Regina. Henry looked cautiously at him, but Robin did nothing more than press a hand to Regina's forehead.

"She put on quite a show," the archer made himself smile at her.

Henry pulled Robin's hand from his mother's forehead. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed in a low whisper, trying not to wake Regina.

Robin frowned. "Taking care of h-"

"I can do it. She's _my_ mom," Henry said hotly. "I can see what you're doing," he nodded knowingly. "She won't lay an eye on you."

He looked Robin straight in the eye, both standing face to face next to Regina's bed. "Stay away," Henry warned the older man, "or-"

"Or what?" Robin raised his voice. He then smiled ruefully and shook his head; he was not going to argue with the boy, at least not about his intentions with the Queen.

"Me and The Evil Queen? Not a chance, boy. Besides... she's not even _that_ beautiful. She's no match for me." He winked at Henry and left the room, laughing silently at the boy's unfounded protectiveness.

Henry was red with anger. Maybe now he understood how his mother felt sometimes.

But it did not take too long for the hatred to be appeased. He thought in Robin's words: his mother had slayed a devilish creature, maybe a dragon or a troll, with a sword.

_A sword_, he marveled. He looked at her again and grinned as if he was in the presence of some comic hero. Henry felt proud of her.

He did not know that besides conjuring magic his mother could swing a sword. Maybe there were other things his mother could do and he had never been interested enough to acknowledge them.

For a moment, he realized that he did not know many things about his mother at all; the thought saddened him. He had never had taken the time to ask, to care.

Henry lay in bed with her and took her hands in his.

"I'll care now. I'll ask. I'm not leaving _ever_ again," he promised, in a whisper.

She did not hear but it did not matter. He was going to keep that promise; she had earned it.

* * *

Regina woke up next morning good as new. Her energy was a hundred percent recovered.

After spending a few minutes lying in bed, she suddenly sat up, trying to understand what was going on. Memories came back to her all at once.

_Henry_, she thought, rising to her feet. In doing so, she found his backpack on the floor near the bed; she searched for the toothbrush her son had given to her. After cleaning herself, she stepped out of the room.

The castle was bleak; abandoned in regards to materialities. But to Regina, the castle was full, almost overflowing with memories; from good to bad, to terrible.

Regina felt as if someone was squeezing her heart. She tried to calm herself down, but as she was walking without any particular destination she found herself remembering instead of forgetting.

She remembered every lesson that Rumple had taught her, easy and challenging. She also remembered particular nights when he would bring her into his castle, heal her and stayed– sat next to her in bed until she finally fell asleep. The next morning she would wake up in her castle again. A bird trapped in a King's cage.

She shook her head and stopped in her tracks.

_Breathe Regina_, she commanded herself out loud. _Breathe_.

When she calmed herself down she found that she was on a wide balcony overlooking the Dark Garden, she remembered. Only now there was no darkness– just green, and three people practicing archery. She froze; a particular lesson invading her mind.

_"Concentrate, dearie. If this arrow so happens to pierce your heart, you will be dead."_

_"What?" Regina stood tied up against a post, wide-eyed with panic. "You can't do that," she said, almost pleadingly to him, "I don't want to die." _

_"Then... stop being such a foolish and naive girl and _focus_. It has been over a week since you have tried to learn how to... magic-smokeyourself, let's say. Perhaps you need a little motivation; your life." _

_Rumple took a few steps towards her, and covered her eyes with an old rag. "Focus, Regina." _

_"No! No, no, no. Stop. __Stop it! How can I focus if I cannot see the arrow coming?! Stop!" Rumple was moving backwards now, bow in hand. _

_"Stop crying!" he yelled. This time he was not mocking her, Regina could tell. This time he was not using that mocking voice and the childish tone of his. This time he was being serious. _

_"I don't... want to..." She let out in a choked sob._

_"But you will," he ordered. She heard Rumple tense the bow. "You will not need your eyes to see, Your Majesty. Someday you will thank me. Now... focus." _

Breathe_, she told herself, _breathe Regina_. She felt magic spreading through her blood. I cannot die. I cannot die._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw the arrow embedded in the post she previously was tied up to. She made herself smile. She had done it. She was alive. _

_"Well done, dearie." Rumple's voice startled her. _

_"Now... shall we try again?" _

_She was determined; learning magic would help her to get her vengeance. Magic was the only way, or so she had been told._

A purple smoke surrounded her and she was in the Dark Garden, taking the bow from Henry's hands. She glared at Robin, startling Henry with her unexpected appearance.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Regina shouted, taking menacing steps towards Robin. "Do you want my son to get killed?!_ I_ could kill _you_ if you're so eager," she snarled, invading his personal space.

"Mom, list-" Henry interrupted, trying to avoid the storm that was coming.

"Not now Henry!" Regina silenced him. "If I see an arrow near my son again," she slammed the bow and arrow against Robin's strong chest, "I _will _kill you and trust me, dear, that won't be pleasant, at least not for you." Robin didn't say anything; he just stood there watching as rage danced in the Queen's eyes. Then he grinned at her, backing away, wishing he hadn't done so.

"As you wish, Your Majest-" But before he could finish, Regina slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't play clever with me," she warned him.

Henry was silent, and so was Robin. He could not believe that this Regina was the one that had so valiantly tried to save him from the harpy.

Maybe _this _was the real Evil Queen, but she did not scare him. Nobody would ever scare him again. He thought of shouting at her, but then he saw something in her dark brown eyes. Something he could relate to: the fear of losing someone, and the look you got when you had been alone for far too long. He would press the issue later, though.

"Just stay away," she muttered, and turned back to Henry.

Before Robin could say anything she caught Henry's hand and led him away.

They sat near a lake, on a bench made of ancient stone inlaid with patterns. She did not remember that Rumple had a lake, but it did not matter; the view of the sky above her and the lake surrounded with different kinds of flora appeased all her fears.

She turned and grabbed Henry's hands again. He did not pull away. Instead, he began tracing patterns with his thumbs on Regina's hands.

"Henry..." she took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. "I don't want you near Robin Hood." She tried to sound calm, but inside she wanted to scream at him and she didn't even know why. Henry avoided her gaze.

"Look at me." He did so but was slightly afraid–for a moment he saw the Mayor talking to him again. "Henry... I can't lose you." Regina caressed his cheek, and he flinched at the tender gesture.

"I know you want to be some kind of a hero, sweetheart, but you can't go off with strangers so they can teach you archery or how to swing a sword."

She lifted his head with a soft finger to look him straight in the eye. "We don't know what his intentions are, and I won't risk your wellbeing for some knight lessons. I can't afford it, Henry."

Henry bowed his head, remembering the last time he hadn't listened to her and how that had ended: with Pan getting his heart.

Going back in time, he thought, if this conversation had happened, he would have snapped at her, and told Regina that she was not his mother and therefore she hadn't the right to care.

Now, he could hear something more in her pleas. Not just the lioness ready to protect him. No, he wondered if her concern came from a more vivid place.

He even dared to think that his mother was actually saying, "No one stood up for me but I'll stand up for you. I won't let you go down the same path I did."

A small tear escaped his eye as the realization hit him, and he looked back at her and saw someone he had not seen since he found out who she truly was. Only she wasn't that any longer.

He saw his _mommy_, the woman who had done everything for him, even literally given his heart back. He believed that perhaps someone had taken her heart as well, in a figurative way, and she hadn't be so lucky as to have someone who truly and selflessly cared for her to give her heart back to her.

"I promise…" he whispered, and launched himself into her arms.

Henry heard her gasp at his sudden reaction, and felt her tender lips pressed against his head. How could he have not seen it before? How had he dared to say that she did not love him? The Regina he knew, his mom, had always been there. She had never left. Only, he had been too blind to see.

"Could you teach me?" Henry asked, looking up at his mother, still in her arms.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Teach me how to use a sword and bow, and all the things you might know." Regina smiled.

"We must go back, Henry." Her hand was softly ruffling his hair "Em-"

"We will go back, mom. But can't we just stay here a few days?" His voice was full of hope and regret and Regina could hear it. "Just you and me. Like... we used to."

"What about Emma?" Regina asked, wishing she didn't care.

"I don't know..."

"It's been four days. We need to let them know we are safe and that we are coming back, Henry. We will stay until we find a way to get back, that's for sure. I've thought of a way..."

Regina explained why she had asked for David; the only way of communication with Storybrooke was the netherworld. There Henry would be able to see David and try to talk to him.

"Can I go inside with Roland?" he asked, seeing the troubled look his mother had in her eyes ever since she had told him that he had to go back to the netherworld.

Now he could read her as a book, and that was something rewarding but scary as hell at the same time. He saw that she did not like to put him through it, but there was no other way. Henry understood now that she was angry for not being able to find another way. He smiled despite her not looking at him.

_She really loves me_, he thought.

Regina simply nodded, letting him go.

* * *

Regina sat in silence.

Robin's voice dragged her back to reality. "Mind if I join you?"

She looked at him and did not answer. Robin took a seat beside her. "I brought you some watery-grapes, a pitcher and some strawberries," he offered with a sheepish smile, his face still red. "That's all we have."

"I'm not hungry, but thank you anyway," Regina said, trying to stand up–but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I thought we could talk a little," he admitted, holding her gaze.

"I don't want to talk," she answered– her voice was soft as silk. She did not know why, but tears welled up in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall, though.

Robin saw her eyes and took his hand away. She sat down again.

"Do you miss David?" He asked innocently.

"What?! No, no, David is not my... he's nothing."

"Oh, I thought he was your boyfriend or something." He smiled, moving a little closer to her.

"No, he's Snow White's husband. He wishes I was his..." She tried to lighten the mood, but the smile she forced did not reach her eyes.

"Is there someone special waiting for you in that place of yours?" Robin asked, taking her hand again. She tensed at that and straightened her back. He gave her a strawberry. "Eat." It was not an order, and that was why she obliged. The fruit was sweet and it brought some kind of relief to her soaring stomach.

"No one, actually." She looked Robin in the eye as he gave her another strawberry. "Henry is all I have left..." A tear fell, and he was surprised that she did not notice her crying. Robin did not say anything about it, just handed her his handkerchief.

"Why are you going back then? You could stay here. I mean, not with us, but here– in the Enchanted Forest."

"He has his mother and father back there. I know he's trying to fix things... but some are beyond repair. He would want his family back, not me."

Robin looked at her, intrigued. He had not seen so much sorrow together in one person. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay, but he barely knew her. He also couldn't promise something he could not guarantee, so instead he chose to point out the obvious. "You are his family, too."

"Who would want an Evil Queen as family when you have the Savior as mother and Snow White and Prince Charming as grandparents?" Regina smiled, and Robin realized that he hated it every time she did so. He hated that she acted as though she did not care when obviously it was tearing her to pieces.

"Good is overrated, Regina," he said, again wanting to grab her hand but deciding not to.

"I have always survived," She continued as if she hadn't heard him. Robin looked up to the sky. It's was almost midday, time had flown with her.

"I don't even know why I am telling you this; I said I didn't want to talk." She stood up; Robin did the same, leaving the plate with fruit on the stone bench.

"Maybe you are finally tired of being alone so much," he said, fearing that maybe it was too much– but then he saw her glossy eyes and understood that he had hit a nerve.

She bowed her head just for a moment and said, "Maybe... but I can't afford being weak. Not until I get Henry back home. Then I'll be all alone. So it doesn't really matter right?"

The show had finished and the iron mask was on again, he knew. He let her go back inside the castle.

Robin understood–maybe better than anyone–the fear of letting someone else in. However, he had friends, his son and Mulan to care for him.

He could tell that Regina was telling the truth and for a moment he believed that as well. Perhaps solitude was the price she had to pay for being the Evil Queen–and yet, he did not see her as so.

He only saw a broken woman, so tired of walking with some Evil Queen baggage that she was finally giving up, surrendering at such a weight. Robin Hood saw a lioness tired of always being defensive, always on guard, always fearing the worst.

He saw a trapped lioness, and he swore to himself that for the time being, he would not leave her alone. He would not leave behind someone of his pride.

* * *

Robin found her again in the main dining room.

Regina was chatting lively with Henry and Roland at the end of the long table. Before he could join them, Mulan stopped him.

"Robin, I need to speak to you. _Now_." He saw Regina lift her head and look at him curiously; he nodded in some kind of non-verbal response.

Mulan guided him outside the dining room through the door.

"Lord Deimos and Lady Irene Holt are on their way, Robin. They want to know what we are going to do."

"We are _not_ going to take the kingdom, Mulan. If they want to rule, leave them be." He did not like the presence of the Holt's twins– especially the man, he scared the hell out of Robin. More like a ghost he seemed than a man.

"Is this because of her? We are not going to fight for her, Robin," Mulan said heatedly.

Robin was losing his patience.

"This has nothing to do with Regina– say her name for God's sake. She isn't cursed or anything. This is quite simple; I'm not going to take the kingdom– not for the Holts', not for Regina–and, in her defense, I must say that she seems only interested in getting her son the hell out of here. Nothing more." He could tell that his voice had risen.

"It's only been four days, Robin. I mean, the fourth is not even over yet. Did she cast some kind of spell on you?"

"We– this conversation," Robin gestured, "is over."

* * *

Regina looked up at Robin as he sat down next to her.

"Showing yourself off now, are we?" he guessed seeing Roland and Henry's wide eyes. Apparently the woman had told the boys about their adventure. "Now, eat, boys. I have to talk to the lady," he said politely, and both boys obeyed.

"Stop calling me that," Regina told him, nibbling some salad from her plate.

"Calling you what?" Robin asked truthfully, confused.

"Lady. I'm not your lady." Regina took another bite.

"Okay, Regina then?" She nodded. "The Holts' are coming tonight," he blurted out, dishing some meat and vegetables onto his plate as well.

He never ate his vegetables, though. It was only to trick his little son so he would eat the same as his father. Robin would then make his vegetables disappear in some magic way.

"The Holts'?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Yes, they are the rulers now– or they tried to be, at least."

"I've never heard of them." She picked up her glass and took a sip. "What do they want from you?" Regina asked curiously, casting her empty plate aside.

"Help, to take back the kingdom."

"What?"

Roland and Henry looked at them. Robin urged Regina to be quiet.

"They have been conquering lands ever since the curse broke. They have the greatest army, or so they say. I've never seen it… and, well, they want us to join them." The archer said casually.

"You wouldn't do that," Regina said matter-of-factly. Robin looked at her, surprised.

"You have Roland. You can't do that to him," she added quickly.

"I'm not going to join them, Gina... don't worry."

"Don't call me that!" She spoke hotly.

"It's sweet." He smiled boldly.

"As sweet as poison." She threatened him. Robin choked on his food and had to help himself to a large sip of wine.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" He cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

Henry was looking mindfully at their conversation. He could tell that Robin was flirting with his mother and he did not like that at all.

"Guegina, can we go riding after lunch?" little Roland asked, his tiny face dirty with food.

"Please?" Both Roland and Henry said in unison, looking at her with puppy eyes. Regina smiled at them both.

"Maybe... but first you _must_ eat your vegetables. All of them." The boys huffed in protest. "_You_ too," she pointed at Robin. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Regina conjured two wooden swords.

"I thought we were riding." Henry complied, not seeing what his mother had behind her back.

"I thought you were more the swordsman-type," she answered, handing one to her son. Henry stared at it for a moment. It was not merely a stick, but a real wooden sword with grip and guard and pommel.

"Now, first lesson?" Regina asked. Roland and Robin were sitting on the grass looking at them expectantly. The older man had a wide grin in his lips.

Henry shook his head.

"Stick them with the pointy end," Regina advised, as if she were a school teacher. "Now, use one hand Henry, it's not too heavy."

Henry obliged, holding the sword with his right hand. He saw his mother holding hers with her left hand. He frowned.

"Turn your body sideways." Regina positioned him with her hands. Then she took a step back and raised her wooden blade.

"Now, you will try to strike me."

Robin was laughing like a fool as he watched Regina dance with her wooden sword. Every time he thought Henry would strike her, she would found a way out. She was quick and graceful.

He dared imagining Regina on the battle field, in some sexy armor. "Papa, you are blushing," Roland said, touching his cheeks.

Robin scoffed, "I am not!"

"Oh yes dear, you are," Regina said, approaching him with Henry behind her back. Both were covered in a film of sweat, which made Regina look even more beautiful–her T-shirt had the first buttons opened and underneath he could see another silky shirt with some kind of lace.

"I didn't know you were such a great fighter mom!" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I am– _was_ the Queen. If I didn't lead my warriors to war, who else would have done it?"

"Did you have a sword, with name and all?" he asked eagerly.

"_Shadow_, I called it. You would never see it coming."

"Wow! That's super cool!" Henry grinned and took the wooden sword from his mom and gave it to Roland. Both started to play.

Regina sat against a tree near the boys, and Robin followed her.

"_Shadow, _huh? More than cool, I would say that name was pretty scary..." He sat down next to Regina, "So... you really have been to war?"

"Yes, I've only one scar." She looked at him and pointed to her upper lip. He neared her, their lips nearly touching; neither of them had realized the lack of distance.

"That's kind of hot," Robin said, as if he was commenting on the weather. Regina scoffed and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay," she said awkwardly. "So... these Holts'?"

"The twins are great warriors. Since the cursed was broken lots of people were trying to take the kingdom back– every abandoned kingdom, actually. They thought you were gone, for good." Regina swallowed.

"I wasn't expecting to come back either." The sun was low on the horizon, the sky a bruised red; they had spent all the afternoon talking and teaching their children how to use swords. Now both adults were resting whilst the kids continued playing; they never seemed to tire.

"Why did you come back then?" Robin asked lying on the ground, arms crossed behind his head.

"According to a certain fairy, I have something of mine I must find here. Not that I will, since I can't leave, right?"

Robin huffed and grinned at her. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Regina shook her head and looked to where Henry and Roland were playing with the swords.

"True Love," Regina answered matter-of-factly, and laughed. Robin realized that it was the first time he heard her laugh a real laugh. It was the most beautiful sound he had heard in years. "As if it were that easy…"

"Your True Love is lost around here?" he asked wide eyed, looking back at her, "What are you doing here then, woman? Is True Love not the most powerful magic of them all?"

Regina hummed and he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"I guess you're already taken then," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed again. "You are as stupid as I thought you would be."

"Thanks for the compliment, my lady."

She gave him a reptile stare. "Regina," he quickly corrected himself. "The Evil Queen has a True Love, then?" He was not being mean, just trying to keep the mood light seeing that Regina was closing her iron doors again.

"It seems so..." She closed her eyes. "A lot of water has run under this bridge, maybe he isn't even is my True Love anymore; not that I'm so desperate to find him, anyway. He could already be dead. It was a long time ago."

"True Love does not change, my la- Regina; unless, yes, he's already dead."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him before closing them again. "I don't know how to love very well..." Regina admitted sadly. "Love is weakness," she added absentmindedly.

Robin lifted his head to look at her. He had never found a person that thought exactly as he did.

She, on the other hand, was waiting for him to snap at her and tell her that love was not weakness and that she was crazy. But those words never came. He remained in silence.

"I've said too much. You certainly are not interested in listening to what I have to say about this absurd love quest of mine." She trembled a little and he saw it.

"Let's get you inside; I don't want to take care of a sick-you." He got to his feet and offered his hand, but she did not take it, instead getting to her feet alone.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Soft hands smoothed at her T-shirt. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Robin started walking to where the kids were. Regina followed him closely.

"It's okay. I like tough women." He turned to her and winked. "Oh, wait..." his facial expression purposely saddened, "but you are already taken." He laughed at her.

"You wouldn't want me anyway," Regina answered and took the finale stride to the kids, leaving Robin behind.

"But I could..." Robin whispered to himself, seeing how Regina hugged both of the kids and led them to castle. He laughed at the absurdity of his thoughts, and started walking towards the castle as well.

* * *

He was nearing the castle when he heard footsteps behind him. Robin turned and saw the Holts' twins standing right behind him.

"Oh! Dear Robin!" the Lady Irene exclaimed and hugged him tightly; she kissed him softly in his cheek. "I have missed you, darling!" She took a step back in acknowledgement of his brother. Deimos just nodded his head.

"I did not expect you this soon, Irene." He tried to sound polite.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear – but I told brother I couldn't wait to see you and..." She took his arm and started walking towards the castle, practically dragging Robin along.

"Here we are." She smiled at him, almost childishly happy.

The woman's long platinum hair, twisted artfully into a braid, almost reached halfway down her back. Her eyes were golden and strong brown eyebrows made her look a little terrifying or intimidating, Robin could not tell.

The brother was by far different from the Lady Irene. His hair too was halfway down his back, but instead of platinum it was black; black as the night without stars nor moon. His eyebrows were black as well, contrasting starkly with the strange silver–almost white– of his eyes.

Robin found the brother far more terrifying than the sister. Dreadful, he had dared to think; as if the male twin was the product of the darkest side of Irene.

Every time he would say so out loud, Mulan and Little John would laugh at him and say that he was going crazy. Maybe he was. And yet, something about Deimos made him feel uneasy.

Irene led him to the Common Hall and greeted the Merry Men. All were there, apart from Regina and her not-so-little boy. The men approached Lady Irene and kissed delicately on her hand, bowing before her.

Irene had him still trapped by his arms. They sat at the table and food appeared; happy, Merry Men started eating. _Not_, Robin thought.

Lady Irene had bought his men with magic, he knew it. Little presents, new weapons, lots of food.

"Is there something wrong, love?" she asked, caressing his cheek– he jerked away at her touch.

"Nothing just, no-"

"Oh Mulan, darling!" The woman stood up and hugged Mulan, "Look at you! Where were you?"

"I was with Roland and–" Robin shook his head and Mulan backtracked, "–with Roland."

"Oh, and where is that little boy of yours?"

"He is-"

The sound of wooden doors swinging open caught their attention. Regina made her way towards where they sat, as casually and elegantly as if she had passed through those wooden doors a thousand times before. She was still all filthy but Robin could see the Queen's manners.

Lady Irene's eyes shone with craftiness as she stared at the unfamiliar brunette in strange clothes walking towards them.

Before Robin could say something and before Regina reached them, Irene asked, "Who is that beauty, Robin?"

He swallowed hard. The last thing he needed right now was two sorceresses in the same place. Without waiting for his answer, Irene suddenly stood up and took the final steps towards Regina and hugged her.

The former queen froze in place. The golden-eyed woman grabbed Regina's arms and planted a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"Hello, dear. Robin did not tell me that we had such a beauty as a guest."

Regina did not answer; her wide bright brown eyes were looking curiously at Robin.

"Oh you can talk!" Irene said, taking her arm and leading her to the table. The Merry Men were too occupied with the food to notice Regina's arrival. "Sit. Sit, dear!"

"I'm fine," Regina said, and wriggled out of the woman's embrace. She got to her feet, demanding without word an explanation from Robin. Irene sat next to him and grabbed his hand, which Regina noticed. She also noticed that another pair of eyes were looking at her– silver, nearly white ones. He rose, with an almost feline speed and grace and walked over to her.

Deimos gently took her hand in his and kissed her.

"My lady."

Regina smiled awkwardly at him. "Sir," she addressed. Deimos took his seat back.

"Are you going to introduce us? Or do I have to ask?" Regina turned to where Robin was sitting with Irene and glared at him. He tried to stand up but the white-haired woman kept him in place, her hand still on his.

The brunette glanced at their tangled hands again and felt as if her heart was being twisted by an invisible hand; a sudden need to cry invaded her. She held her head high, though.

Robin hawked, "Lady Irene and Lord Deimos from House Holt, Regina..." The archer looked at her, for he was waiting for her to complete his statement.

"Just Regina," the former queen answered tersely. Robin flinched at her coldness.

"Oh, dear... such a sad expression for a beautiful face," Lady Irene interjected, seeing the tension grow between the adults.

"I said I'm fine!" Regina snapped at the other woman, now drawing stares from the rest of the men.

"The witch!" one yelled

"She is awake, she will kill us all!" another cried out.

Regina did not move a muscle; she merely stood there looking at the men who had begun to rise to their feet.

"STOP IT!" Robin commanded and the men sat down again, except from Mulan who was now nearing the end of the table where the twins and Robin were; her hand firmly grasped her sword's pommel.

"She means no harm. STOP IT!" Robin turned to face his merry men. "If it were not for her, Mulan and I would be dead. Now cut this out and keep on eating."

Regina quivered at Robin's voice. "I'm going to– I'd better leave." She turned her back and walked away. Then she remembered why she had come in the first place.

"Robin..."

When she turned to deliver her message, she saw Lady Irene pressing her pale pink lips to Robin's. He backed away instantly, looking apprehensively at her.

"Roland asked me to tell you that he will stay with us tonight." The message delivered, she left.

"Us?" Irene asked. Robin finally managed to shake off her hand and started eating.

"Regina and Henry– her son."

* * *

Regina slammed the door to her room, forgetting that Henry and Roland were there.

"Something wrong, mom?" Henry asked from the chess board, looking worriedly at her. Roland had the same expression in his face.

Regina sighed heavily and leaned against the wooden door.

"Nothing... Henry, could you stay here? I'm going to the library to see if I can find a way to create a portal."

He saw the hurt and betrayal in her dark brown eyes. He wondered if something had happened. Whether it did or not, Henry understood that if it were up to her, she would leave now.

"Mom... we said we woul-"

"Stay, yes. Until I find a way to get back, and that's what I'm going to do: get you back home."

"But-"

"Not now Henry," she commanded with her Mayor voice's. Henry bowed his head.

Roland was still looking at her. "Are you leaving Regina?" the little boy asked and rose to his feet, padding over to her with a heartbroken expression on his face. "Can I go with you?"

"Roland, sweetheart..." She knelt in front of him and took his tiny hands in hers.

"Even if I wanted to take you with me, I couldn't; your father would never stand for it." She let herself smile a little at her own comment.

"We must go back. Henry's family is waiting for him. This is not our home."

Henry rose angrily to his feet.

"_But it _could _be_!" He yelled at his mother, causing the little boy to look from him and then to Regina. She stood tall again and Roland hugged her leg.

"Henry, what-"

"You don't believe I love you, do you?" he said hotly, "But I do!"

"Henry this is not abou-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he screamed and left the room. Regina tried to go after him, but Roland's grip prevented her from doing so.

"Is he mad at you?" Roland asked, looking up at Regina.

"Maybe..." Regina answered, picking him up and laying him in bed.

"Sometimes I get angry with dad, too. He doesn't like it." Regina tapped the boy's little noise with her finger.

"Let me tell you a little secret..." She talked in a tender and loving whisper. "No one likes it when someone is angry at you, little gentleman. Now sleep, Roland. I'm going to find Henry."

"He likes that thing brown and sweet from your world, Guegina. Give him one," Roland suggested, and turned himself in bed.

* * *

"Who is that woman if I may ask, dear Robin? Little Roland's mother? Your fiancée?"

Robin choked on his drink.

"No, she's not either of them. But if you believed for a second that she was indeed, my fiancée, why would you have kissed me?" he asked sternly. "Roland could have been here."

"But he wasn't, dear... I don't like sharing," Irene said matter-of-factly, pouring herself a goblet of wine and looking at Robin.

"She's not interested in me, Irene!" Robin huffed as if he was speaking with a younger sister who asked silly questions about love. "I barely know her."

"And despite what you are telling me, she felt a little hurt… _betrayed_, I would dare say."

Robin felt his heart fill with a bit more hope at Lady Irene's words. But then he remembered what Regina had told him– her True Love was out there. Why would she ever turn an eye on a worthless outlaw? Not that he even cared, he forced himself to think.

He sighed and stood up. "Mulan, after dinner guide our guests to their rooms, please."

"Where are you going?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to see Roland, who else?" he answered and left.

Mulan looked at the twins, a little ashamed. "Excuse him, please... The Queen has him a little... _distracted_."

Irene's eyes fluttered open with sudden curiosity.

"The Queen?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh, Lady Irene, please forget you heard that. No one must know she is the Queen," Mulan begged. "Robin will kill me."

"Relax, dear," the Lady smiled at the young warrior. _A Queen indeed_, she thought. _What Queen you would be, darling?_ _A Queen I must be concerned about? We shall see_...

* * *

Regina was in the library reading a giant book, the only light near her a small candle.

"I've been searching for you the entire castle…"

"Didn't it cross your mind that I didn't want to be found?" she answered sharply, turning the page.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading, isn't it obvious?"

Robin sat down next to her. "What are you reading about, then?"

"Ways to get the hell out of here," she answered, her gaze never leaving the ancient yellow pages.

"What about your True Love?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, slamming the book shut and standing to search for another on the nearest shelf.

Robin grabbed by her arm before she went too far away. "You must let yourself love, Regina. You can't go through life with that iron mask of yours... Yo-"

"No. Now you listen to me, Robin Hood." She fiercely snatched her arm from his grip, "You don't know me. You know nothing about me. So don't you dare get sentimental on me. That's why you already have your lady–to play the sentimental part with her."

"She's not my lady," he said, taking a step towards her but she only took a step back.

"Oh, she isn't? Well, whatever she means to you, I couldn't care less. I know who you are; always the honorable man, stealing from the rich to give to the poor. I know who you are–and believe me, you know _nothing_ about me, you don't want to get to kn-"

"Stop that, would you please?" Robin cut Regina off, tired of the I-Am-Fine-On-My-Own show.

He could see it for he once had acted the same way she did now: pushing people away because you knew that somehow, some way they could see through your rusty armor.

They could see the wounds and the pain–the despair, the solitude. They could see the tiny armor that also protected your heart–and furthermore, they could pierce it and make you feel exposed.

He understood more than anyone what she was doing– making her armor even thicker, stronger. "If you keep on acting like this, don't even try to find your True Love; he would be better off without you!"

_Damn_, he thought. _Was all that inner understanding for you to say that?_

He scolded himself. Regina's mouth opened as if to retort something, but no words came out. Only that annoying little pain she was feeling in her heart–another crack to her armor, another wound to heal.

She swallowed hard, trying not to let her tears fall. Robin saw the hurt in her eyes and that made him felt even worse.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry when you're not." Her voice was rising. "You're right– who needs a True Love anyway?" She made herself smile– not a genuine smile, but a more painful one. "How silly of me, I almost forgot: _villains don't get happy endings_." She nodded more to herself than to reassure Robin.

"You are n-"

"I'm the Evil Queen, can't you accept that? If she's not a villain, then who is she?" She yelled at him, nearly trembling from the anger that was rushing through her veins.

"Regina, I didn't mean to–"

"But you did. If I were the old me, I would have killed you already. Not once, but three times. Don't you dare ever speak about me or touch me again... or I_ will_ kill you."

"You wouldn't," he said defiantly. A blast of magic slammed him hard against the nearest wall, leaving him breathless. Regina neared him, her bare hand at his throat tightening.

"Oh, my dear... I assure you, you better not try me– I would love to oblige," she said with one final squeeze and left the room. Robin gasped desperately for air, watching her leave. _Now that went well_–_bloody idiot,_ he told to himself.

Almost an hour later, Regina had found Henry and convinced him to going to sleep. Then, she went to downstairs and out into the cool night.

Why was she so angry with Robin? _I think I'm going to go see doctor Hopper when I get back, _she thought to herself and huffed at the absurdity of it all. She was walking around the castle, a little blue flame following her. _Maybe this quest for True Love was worthless_, her voice told her.

She wasn't even looking for him. She didn't want to. After all those years Regina hadn't needed True Love–in fact, she had survived without it.

Love, in the end, always hurt her. Life had taught her that, and no one had tried to tell her any different. Once a fairy had tried, but her mother and Rumple's lesson was too rooted within her heart: love is weakness.

First was Daniel, then his father, and after him, Henry. After losing Henry, her mother. How could True Love be the solution to all her problems? She couldn't even love herself, so how could anyone else ever love her? The armor she wore was getting rusty, she knew. But she also knew that it was all she ever truly had.

Yes, her son's promises warmed her heart and made her feel like the happiest person alive- but would he keep them? Henry was a boy after all, and if when they got back to Storybrooke and he decided that he didn't want to see her again, that he would rather stay with his real family, she would let him. She was now ready to pay that price. She was ready to let him go, for the love she felt for him. She would cherish him in her memory, but she would let him go.

_If you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you_, a mocking voice reminded her. So, she wouldn't even hold on at all.

Lost in her thoughts, a scream brought her back to the present.

_Henry_. Regina magic-smoked herself into Henry's room. He was sweating and a terrified Roland was watching him. The door opened and Robin entered, followed by Lady Irene.

"Henry, are you okay?" Regina asked sitting on the bed and hugging him. He was crying.

"Easy. I'm right here."

Robin took Roland from his bed; the little boy had started crying as well. He looked at Regina confusedly, but she had her eyes closed.

"Daddy, I don't want to go."

"We'll come back later, lad. Henry needs some time alone with his mother."

* * *

When they reached Roland's bedroom, the little boy was already asleep.

"Did you already sleep together?" Lady Irene asked, looking up at him.

"Wha-?" Robin shook his head, "No, no. Of course not! I already told you. I don't know her."

Lady Irene looked cautiously at Robin, as if trying to detect a lie.

"I would understand if you wanted to, though. She is quite the lady. Not to mention her sassiness. Almost..." she thought for a while, "defiantly… sexy." Robin stared at her wide-eyed.

"I think I'm going to stay with Roland; if you would excuse me, Lady Irene." She nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly. Father and son went to sleep.

The Lady Irene went to check in on Regina–but a particular conversation prevented her from making herself known.

* * *

When they were alone, Regina asked Henry if he had been to the netherworld. The answer had been yes, but Henry only saw his grandfather. He hadn't talked to him; the flames prevented from doing so.

After soothing him, Regina had tried to leave the room, but Henry had asked her to stay. It had been a long time since he had asked her to stay, so she happily obliged.

"Will you teach me how to control the flames?" Regina nodded and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her son's ear.

"In time, Henry." He knew she did not like the idea of teaching him magic. Maybe he had carved the thought into her.

"It's okay, mom. It would be good magic." He smiled and then asked her to tell him about Daniel. She was speechless for a moment. "Please, mom? The book says nothing about your life and no one had ever told me... I mean, they told me some stuff... but I want _you _to tell me."

Regina smiled sadly at him. Of course the book did not say anything about her. It was a fairytale book, and her life had been many things–but never a fairytale.

"As you may know, he was my fiancé when I used to live here." Henry made himself comfortable in the old bed, his mother tenderly ruffling his hair. "We were quite good friends; he was our stable boy. One day I realized I was madly in love with him, and well..."

"And?" Henry asked, wishful of knowing his mother's story.

"I kissed him and asked him to be my boyfriend." Her cheeks turned red seeing Henry eyes opened with surprise.

"You made the first move? Did he say yes?"

"Not at first... I thought I had lost him forever. But a week after that he declared he felt the same for me. I was seventeen then. We shared a whole year as secret lovers. My mother could not know. We only shared innocent kisses, hidden where no one could see us."

Henry scrunched up his noise at his mother's tale and she smiled back at him. "I truly did love him. He was all I had, and he loved me for who I truly was."

"What happened to him?"

"My mother found out and–" She believed her little prince was too young to know about those things. She could not say the words, but she knew Henry knew of death and murder and maybe he had learned all that because of her. And yet she couldn't say the words.

"She killed him?" Henry completed, sparing the awkward moment. Regina just nodded, lowering her head and continued talking.

"The next thing I knew, I was supposed to marry the king and become Queen... every girl's dream. Not mine though." She stopped talking, still ruffling Henry's hair.

"What did you dream of?" her little prince asked, watching expectantly for her to go on. He knew she had omitted several details– he could see it in her expressions, her silences, her eyes.

"All I wanted was to marry Daniel and be happy; I didn't even ask for a family, but I would've be more than pleased if the Gods blessed us with one." _But none of that happened_, she thought to herself. Some thoughts were best left unspoken.

"How did you... did you become... become..." Henry's attempt of finishing this particular question dragged her back to reality.

"The Evil Queen? I remember being only The Queen at some point..."

"It was because of him?" Regina knew he was talking about Daniel. "Mary Marg- _Snow White's_ father. King Leopold." Regina flinched at the mention of his name. "Snow White was the one to tell your mother, wasn't she?"

"Sweetheart, get some sleep. That is another story for another day."

"Will you promise? To tell me the truth?" Regina's heart was being crushed by an invisible hand–and yet she nodded.

"Was it because of her?" Her son asked again.

Some time ago– actually, a week ago– she would have answered that _yes_, Snow White was the one that had stolen her happiness away from her.

But now, she realized something: she had stolen her own happiness. She had set her lonely path. Not Snow White, but herself. If Snow White was guilty of taking something away from her, was her mother– but nothing else.

She lay beside a sleeping Henry–thinking. Sleep took its time to come to her. That realization hit her hard. After all, after _all those years_ she could see it now.

Now she could clearly see it.

_The worst part of it all wasn't losing _him_... it was losing _me.

She cried silently until there were no tears left.

* * *

"You won't believe this, Deimos!" Irene exclaimed cheerfully as she brushed her hair, getting ready for sleep. "Our dearest guest is none other than the Evil Queen herself!" Irene laughed madly; Deimos looked on wordlessly.

"The Evil Queen? Can't you see?"

"If you would explain to me, sister..." Deimos said.

"The girl who took everything from me… is _here_." She smiled at her own reflection in the mirror. "And now that she has the worst weakness of all, I will bring that bitch down."

Deimos walked through her and disappeared into the mirror; bright silver eyes matched golden ones, soft pale pink lips matched ones as in a dreadful and loopy smile.

"Oh yes, little brother... _Now_ it's our time. Her neck will break from bending to the rightful Queen. I can see it..."

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

What did you think of Irene and Deimos? What do you think Irene's vendetta is about? *dramatic music*

Do not hesitate to tell us your opinion! It may give us some ideas, you never know. ;)

If you are reading this… _Thank you_ for sticking with us! We're trying our best.

_**Love**_,

Dami and Juli.


End file.
